super_and_allstar_brothersfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Doom
Black Doom (ブラックドゥーム, Burakku Dūmu) is one of the primary antagonists in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. He is the sinister leader of the Black Arms, the oldest member of his species and a former partner of Professor Gerald Robotnik. The Black Arms are Black Doom's own spawn and appear to operate with an demonic-like hive intelligence, seemingly preventing any attempts to challenge Black Doom for leadership. He presents an almost religious front and shows little respect for humanity due to its sins against each other and the planet. In fact, his philosophy is little more than egotistical justification for his own dark deeds. Following his return to Earth in the present day, he wanted to enslave the humans and use them as energy sources and supplies for him and his army, but met his defeat at the hands of Shadow the Hedgehog. "I gave you life, yet you continue to defy me, and THIS is how you repay me?! The irony of it all... is that I was the one who had given you life 50 years then... but now,... so be it! I will take that life back, as you shall pay for your ingratitude with relentless pain!" :—Black Doom. Appearance :Voice actor (4Kids): Sean Schemmel (English), Ryūzaburō Ōtomo (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Filipino), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (China), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Latin America Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese) :Voice actor (DuArt): Steven Blum (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Filipino), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (China), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Latin America Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese) Biography Appearance Black Doom has a very menacing appearance. Black Doom, unlike the rest of his species, has three glowing red eyes, and twin horns sticking out of either side of his head; he is decorated with a worn robe, chains with spiked ornaments, and jewels around the top of his robe. He has a very deep voice that presents an echoing effect and appears very aged, claiming to be immortal. His appearance alone has a certain presence of dark aura. * Hair/Fur Color: N/A * Skin Color: Black-brown, Red * Eye Color: Red-orange * Age: 2,000+ * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Black Doom is presented as a highly ruthless, sadistic, and power hungry tyrant. He regards humans as pathetic creatures that have led to the destruction of their own planet. Black Doom has absolutely no affection or sympathy for anybody or anything, including his own army and his creation Shadow. He gladly took the lives of his own army in order to destroy Central City, the city he choose for the site of the comet when it was teleported down via chaos control. Black Doom has a dark lord persona in which he committed horrible atrocities throughout the story, such as attacking six cities and killing millions, blowing up Central City, and torturing the humans and having his army consume their bodies. He also does not forgive any mistakes or failure, no matter how difficult the task on Shadow's part may be. Black Doom's plans for the planet extend much further than simply controlling the planet. His main goal is to take control of the planet and then have him and his armies feed off the humans, which he states are a great energy source for them. According to Doom, once the planet is under his control, the humans will never see the sun again and the planet will cease to be blue. It seems Doom wants to conquer the planet as a step closer to conquering the entire universe. He has no respect for humans, as he sees them as fools who have committed crimes against themselves, and believes that he is doing them a favor by using them as energy sources for his race. While Doom claims that he has Shadow's best interest, he does not care for him at all and is only interested in his power. He often tried to manipulate Shadow in order to turn him against humanity, but this caused Shadow to see Black Doom as his ultimate enemy in the end. Black Doom sees Shadow as his gateway to the emeralds and his unusual skills would make him a great addition to the army. Black Doom often used Shadow to do tasks that would give him an advantage, such as destroying the human's data servers so information could no longer be transferred among the humans, awaking the temples to be used as weapons, and even attempting to assassinate the president. Unlike other Sonic villains, Black Doom is completely devoid of any sense of humor. He is quite arrogant, claiming that he not only rules the universe, but that he is the strongest being in the universe as well (to the point of saying he is immortal). Despite all this power he is still defeated by Super Shadow, which ironically was his fault, as he left the Chaos Emeralds with Shadow when he warped away to transform to Devil Doom, believing their power was useless against him. He reconsiders this belief during the final battle, admitting he'd underestimated the Emeralds' powers. Relationships Friends/Allies Family * All Black Arms ("Offsprings") ** Black Death † ** Eclipse the Darkling ** Shadow the Hedgehog (biological "son", biologically engineered with the aid of Black Doom's DNA) Neutral * Gerald Robotnik Rivals Enemies * Team Dark ** Shadow the Hedgehog (arch-enemy) ** Rouge the Bat ** E-123 Omega * Eggman Empire ** Dr. Eggman * GUN * Team Sonic ** Sonic the Hedgehog ** Knuckles the Echidna ** Tails the Fox * The President * Team Chaotix ** Vector the Crocodile ** Espio the Chameleon ** Charmy the Bee * Team Rose ** Amy Rose the Hedgehog ** Cream the Rabbit ** Big the Cat * All of Humanity Powers and Abilities Whilst few would challenge Black Doom, he has numerous abilities which make him a fearsome foe for those who would dare. For important long range communication, Black Doom can send his third eye (simply known as "Doom's Eye") forth to do various tasks that would require him while he is away. Doom's Eye can speak, and can project holograms of Black Doom, which possess many of Doom's abilities, as well. Black Doom can levitate/float which seems to be his primary method of mobility as he appears to have no legs, even when transformed into Devil Doom. One of his main abilities is to use the Chaos Emeralds to induce Chaos Control, which he can use with just as much proficiency as Shadow, if not more. He could transport Shadow to various locations on the planet and even into cyberspace, and when using all seven Chaos Emeralds he could teleport the Black Comet down to Sonic's World from space. He also seems to be able to phase right through solid objects. Black Doom possesses a large amount of mystical abilities. He can telepathically give someone like Shadow the illusion of going back to another time and place, and can sense energies, a person's presence, and their inner thoughts and emotions. He also possesses a mental link with Shadow due to Shadow being created from him; he failed in his attempt to use mind control on Shadow. He is also capable of telepathy, as there were a few incidents where he communicated with Shadow or multiple people yet was no where to be seen, and he also uses telepathy through Doom's Eye. While engaged in battle, Black Doom can summon flaming meteor strikes and blades of fire and hurl them towards enemies with devastating force. His aim with these weapons is recognized by many characters as having deadly precision, along with "Swift Strike", an energy boomerang which spins around at floor level and bounces against obstacles. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks * Chaos Control * Swift Strike Skills * Levitation * Energy projection * Fire beam emission * Meteor summoning * Intangibility * Hologram projection * Anatomical liberation and reattachment * Immortality * Hive mind-control over the Black Arms * Chaos Powers * Devil Doom transformation Miscellaneous Skills Transformations :Main article: Devil Doom Devil Doom is the powered-up form of Black Doom. Black Doom can transform seemingly without needing the Chaos Emeralds or any other external power source to do so. While he is in Devil Doom form, he still can use the Chaos Emeralds for Chaos Control but adds the abilities to seemingly telekinetically rip up entire roads and buildings and hurl them at Super Shadow. He can also breathe fire, shooting heat eye lasers, and summon some kind of laser firing rocks. Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Black Doom claims that he and the Black Arms have visited Sonic's World for at least as far back as two thousand years. It is currently unknown just how much of an effect he has had on Earth's history, although the bird-shaped ruins in Glyphic Canyon and Sky Troops are revealed to be flying temples transported to Earth by Black Doom over two thousand years ago to be used as weapons. Creating Shadow Fifty years prior to the world's present, Black Doom was approached by Professor Gerald Robotnik, who had reached a dead end in his Project Shadow. Seeking to create an agent to prepare Sonic's World for the eventual invasion of the Black Arms, Black Doom willingly provided Gerald with some of his genetic material. The result was Shadow the Hedgehog, whom Black Doom hoped would prove the undoing of his intended victims on Sonic's World. Synopsis Legacy See also External links * Black Doom Sonic News Network Notes & Trivia * Black Doom (as Devil Doom) is the first and only villain to date Super Shadow battles and defeats on his own. * Black Doom's clothing and necklace somewhat bear a resemblance to Wizeman the Wicked from another Sonic Team franchise, NiGHTS into Dreams. They also share a "blood relation" ''to their respective protagonists. In Wizeman's appearance a few years later, in ''NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams, he had a voice very similar to Black Doom. The two also share a similar power, in that Black Doom can send his third eye to watch people, whereas Wizeman uses one of his many hands, which have eyes in the palms. * The way Devil Doom falls after he is defeated by Shadow is similar to Metal Overlord's defeat in Sonic Heroes. Although Metal Sonic is confirmed to have survived, the fate of Black Doom was unknown in the battle. Category:Black Arms Category:Males Category:Villains